RP: Season 6
RP about events in season 6. Message to join. All users are welcome. Characters in roleplay This part is a list of all of the characters each user controls in the roleplay. Feel free to add yourself to the story. Honor Guard *Martyn (HG's main character) *Alliser Thorne (major villain character) *Myarra (HG's Braavosi character) SonikFan112 *Satin *Lanna Raxu 'Quarlxumee *Willias BROLY LSS5 *Unknown Episode 1 At the wall Martyn: *sees Lord Commander Snow has been killed* Hey, what's going on here? Ser Alliser Thorne: *walks over casually* Nothing to see here, brother. Just a dead traitor. Martyn: But it looks like the Lord Commander was killed! Ser Alliser Thorne: Aye, the bastard Snow let the Wildlings past the Wall... and for that, he had to pay. Now, if you don't want to lose your head as well, get out of here! Satin: (watching from behind a building) Oh no, what did they do to Lord Commander Snow? Martyn: *tries to hit Ser Alliser with his sword, but the knight blocks and knocks Martyn into the ground* I won't let you get away with this! Ser Alliser: Heheh. *grabs Martyn by the neck* Another traitor, eh? We've got an ice cell for you! Satin: We've gotta stop this! (runs back to his room to get his bow and sword) This place is going crazy! Willias: *taking out his sword* I will avenge you, Lord Commander Snow! Martyn: Get offa me! *he tries to struggle against Ser Alliser, but it's no use, the larger knight knocks Martyn's sword away and hauls him off to the ice cells* Satin: (comes back from his room with a sheathed sword and a bow in his hands, he runs into Willias) Hey, what's going on? What should we do? Willias: Ser Alliser and the others seemed to have done a coup. they killed our Lord Commander! We can't let them get away with this. Ser Alliser: *comes walking back down the road after putting Martyn in the ice cell; he sees Willias and Satin standing behind a building, talking* The fuck're you two up to? *he notices their weapons and raises an eyebrow* Satin: *steps back* Uh.... nothing, sir! Willias: *not backing down* What did you do to the Lord Commander, eh? We outta kill you for betraying him! Ser Allier *laughs* What's that, eh? Another couple traitors? *he unsheaths his sword and looks over behind him* We found a couple of Lord Commander Snow's dogs! Come on, let's put them down! *several of Ser Alliser's loyal men come rushing over* Willias: I'll take you all on! *he runs forward with his sword in the air* Satin: (gets scared and drops his sword) I-I... I don't know if I can do this! *Ser Alliser's men, numbering about half a dozen, charge at Satin and Willias, their swords raised and yelling battle cries* *Willias isn't scared. He runs at the first one and pushes him over with a shoulder shove. Then, he stabs the man while he's still on the ground, causing the man to scream and spit up blood. The second swordsman comes running recklessly, and Willias is able to slice his neck with a single thrust. The third swordsman, however, is a more skilled warrior. He stays back and parries Willias' sword strikes and then begins to push him back. With the other swordsman also bearing down on him, as well as Ser Alliser coming, it doesn't look good for Willias.* Satin: (gulps) I've gotta help Willias! There's no time! (he draws his bow off of his back, knocks an arrow, and shoots it at one of Ser Alliser's mutinous Nightswatchmen, it hits him in the throat and kills him) *the man falls over dead, leaving 3 warriors left for Satin and Willias to fight, not counting Ser Alliser* *Willias shoves himself against the swordsman, which knocks him over. He runs up to stab the man while he's down, but the man rolls away in the snow, and produces a dagger. He slices Willias across the face with it, drawing blood. But in the end, Willias decapitates him with his longsword. Satin: (shoots another turncloak with an arrow, making him fall over, but he's not dead so Willias will have to finish him off. Another one charges Satin and knocks him over, leaving the boy only his bow to parry the attacks at first) *Willias runs up to the man who Satin shot and stabs him through the throat. The last warrior charges Willias, and Willias kicks out his legs before stabbing him in the chest. Ser Alliser is looking scared now that his men are dead* Satin: (he aims his bow at Ser Alliser) Now it's your turn, traitor! Ser Alliser: Yer the fuckin' traitors. Lord Commander Snow was lettin' the Wildlings below the Wall! We had to do it. Now, drop yer weapons or die! *he raises his own sword* I'm not askin' you twice. I'm the Lord Commander. You don't get to tell me what to do! Willias: You're the traitor! Die! *he rushes at Ser Alliser, and their swords clash. After a few parries, Ser Alliser pushes Willias to the ground, and Willias' sword goes flying into the snow* Ser Alliser: *He raises his sword over Willias's head* Die, scum! Satin: Hey, over here! (when Alliser Thorne looks at him, Satin shoots an arrow. It hits the man in the leg, causing him to drop his sword in and howl in pain) Ser Alliser: Bastard...! You shot me! Willias: *grabs his sword and runs over to Ser Alliser, pointing the pointy end right at the old man's throat* Now it's time you pay for your misdeeds, traitor! In Braavos Myarra: *waiting in the back room when the manager comes in* Oh great, another one today? Manager: He paid for everything. Don't disappoint him. Myarra: But this is the fifteenth man today! I'm tired. Manager: *laughing* Heh, he didn't just order you... he wants you too, Lanna. Get up, both of you. You have work to do. Lanna: Come on, Myarra. Ugh, let's just get this over with... Myarra: *dragging her feet* Fine, fine... I just hope he has a lot of coin! (They go into the room where the man is waiting. He is a big fat man with a dyed green beard and gold earrings. He is drinking wine when the two enter, and he's not wearing a shirt. When he sees Lanna and Myarra, he licks his lips and laughs lustily) Lanna: (in her mind) Gah...this guy is a troll! Myarra: *in her head* Ugh this guy is disgusting. *she looks over to Lanna and whispers quietly in her ear* We have to get out of this somehow... Lanna: (whispers to Myarra) I'll distract him... Myarra: *watches as Lanna steps forward and starts massaging the man; she moves up to him and smiles* Hey there. *she takes his cup and takes a drink from it and grins devilishly* Got any more of this. Man: *grumbles* I can order as much as I want, girl! Myarra: *smiles pleasantly* Oh, do order some more. Let's have some fun. *she runs her finger down his chest lightly* Lanna: (she continues to masage the man and begins pulling down his pants. He groans and leans back and continues to drink a lot of wine from his cup. Servants come in with refills, and Lanna slowly continues to please him as Myarra distracts the man) In the Riverlands Category:Roleplays Category:Season 6